Unbreakable (?)
by eggflower
Summary: Just when they thought that they have settled their differences, another unimaginable horror is set to be unleashed. Will it break them or will their bond grow stronger than ever? An Accelerator X Mikoto fanfic.
1. Chapter I (Gotta Go)

After recovering from minor scratches and burn wounds post Gatling gun battle, Mikoto was good to go. That familiar hospital corridor has always been their save point, A place to back after every bloody battle. It started to scare her that she has become a regular here- either as a patient or as a visitor. As she stepped out this nostalgia place, she only have one thought and that is to let go of that certain idiot. Though the desire to visit him is tempting, she still turned her back and moved on. Because apart from being discharged she also decided that it's time to let go.

It's not her character to give up easily but watching him turn his back on her countless of times to save another person has made her realize that he simply lived on another world- a distant realm that she cannot reach. Filled with such thoughts, that familiar feeling of emptiness has started to creep into her system once more. But still she walked along, eager to get back to the world where she belongs. "You took your time, Onee-sama! We have lots of catching up to do." said an impatient Kuroko as she, Uiharu and Saten stepped out of the Hospital lobby.

In a month, almost everything has settled down. Mikoto has returned to her usual feisty self. Add in some skirmishes with the #5 at Tokiwadai, some crime solving escapades with Judgement and occasional run-ins with Touma and Index, she's glad that she gave way.

"Onee-sama, Kuroko is glad to see that you're not acting hyped up after seeing that ape. Is this a sign of aging?! Is my Onee-sama blossoming into a fine lady now?Let mee see, yess let me feel..." Kuroko started without feeling the need to teleport. As she expected, her body received a full blast shock that has petrified her for a few seconds. "Heh heh heh, I missed that one, but you know what, Onee sama, Kuroko's glad you're really back."

"You're really creeping me out! Let's get going or I'll fry you up for sure!" retorted a half annoyed and half thankful Misaka. No matter what, her friends will always be there for her and keep her feet on the ground.

Within that period, Accelerator's small family has been the usual chaotic bunch. There are some loose ends that are strewn together and some conflicts yet to be resolved. Though he was able to settle his issues, there's still that annoying thorn that he wish he could ignore. One fine day in the Underground mall, he was leisurely drinking a cup of coffee across an arcade where Last Order and Worst are playing, when he spotted a familiar figure. She's alone it seems and has been carrying paper bag full of Frog -like items. Thinking she's one of the clones, he started to get up and crack his neck. "I guess it's time to get some exercise once that Brat decided to play another tag..But wait, she doesn't have those she be..?" He resumed to finish his coffee and decided to watch as she started playing that certain machine full of Badges.

"Heh, so this is where they got that childish obsession gene." Accelerator mused.

Upon hearing the whooping outside, Worst and Last order decided to check it out. They ended up joining the original in her game.

"I'll give this to you." said Mikoto who was eager to make friends with Last Order. Kids are her weakness and her cute little version added up to Last Order's charms.

"And how about me Onee-tama? I'm supposed to be the youngest here so give me a badge too. Misaka says with utmost sarcasm though she can't resist that Badge as well.

"Of course, I'll give one for you as well." sighed Mikoto who have no intentions of arguing with this mischief maker.

"You should wear yours too, Onee-sama! suggests Misaka as Misaka suggests that she wants to form her own Brigade.

"But you already have your Misaka Network!" Worst cut in.

"But you're not on it and so is Onee-sama! argues Misaka as Misaka shows her eagerness to form a group.

"Right, Ok I'll wear mine." Mikoto agreed.

"I'd rather join an assassin group that be part of this shi..." Worst trailed off as Mikoto started giving some of her Gekota hauls to Last Order.

"OK I'll join this nonsensical group ! declares Misaka who is eager to receive a token from her beloved Onee-tama!

"Here you go and welcome to the Brigade!." Mikoto said as she tossed one of her Gekota pens. Inside Mikotos's head, she was truly thankful that she was given a chance to spend time with her clones. This is one her ways to make it up to them.

"Well then, let's take a photo! Off to the photo booth!" Mikoto said as she linked arms with her sisters."I wonder where they live" she thought to herself.

Just across the Arcade, one guy was bored and yet intrigued as to what transpired that got those brats hyped up about. "Well I guess I'll rely on Last Order's big mouth for some information." he said wisely. Or so he thought.

* * *

**Minna san! This is my first Fanfic ever. This may be a short chapter as I am still trying to test the waters. I already have a rough draft of what's to come and I still have a long way to go. Also, I am not affiliated nor own anything related to To Aru Majutsu no Index. Credits to its owner-sama. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter II (ASL please)

The answer to Mikoto's question was aswered by a text. "Urgent. What: Brigade meeting . When: 13:00 JST. Where: Yomikawa's unit Why: Getting to know you. Last Oder (Comrade-in-arms). "So that's where they live!" Mikoto said excitedly as she dashed off buying food along her way.

"Bwahahahaha!" Worst laughed out loudly. "I wonder what will happen once Onee-tama arrives", she thought viciously.

Unbeknownst to Accelerator, there is going to be a meeting in their unit. Last Order and Worst made a deal to keep it a secret. It cost Worst an ice cream and a sacrificial Gekota merchandise just to keep her mouth shut. "Hey, it's worth the deal..BWAHAHAHAHA!" Worst muttered highlighting that maniacal laugh.

"People here are getting crazier and crazier everyday! I'm outta here!." Accelerator spat angrily as he tried to get on his way to get a breath of fresh air. Maybe punch a guy or two just to keep him from getting insane. First, that brat is getting good at keeping her trap shut. Then Worst is laughing every hour out of the blue. They also held secret rendezvous, leaving him out. He might not want to admit it, but he wanted to part of it, be it stupid or even if it may involve getting his hands dirty.

As he struggled on his feet, the doorbell rang. Last Order hurriedly opened it, with Worst turning to him showing a stupid expression, muttering with a shaky voice " Let the game begin in 3..2..1..."

"I made it! Why didn't you tell me the exact place? I had to hack Sensei's account to get her home address. Anyway, I bought snacks and Gekota stra... YOU! Mikoto said angrily as she spotted her worst nightmare. Electricity started cackling ominously while Worst started rolling on the floor laughing seeing two dumfounded faces.

"Ahh so this is why this witch is so ecstatic today." started Accelerator.

"You're both living with HIM?!" said Mikoto incredulously. As she started emitting dangerous sparks again, she felt a tug in her hand. It was Last Order who stepped in the middle of the war zone. "Please come inside says Misaka as Misaka ignores Onee-sama's scary aura. "I second the motion, Onee-sama. This is one hell of a long talk but this is the first Brigade meeting. I'd rather see you punch him in the face though." added Worst hopefully. "

"I'd rather settle for the latter" said Misaka. Accelerator just yawned and cracked his neck. "You're not taking me seriously! "Mikoto said irritably.

"Anyway, I gotta go, silly Brats. You may resume your nonsense here." said Accelerator dismissively.

"You're not going anywhere, warns Misaka as Misaka starts to get angry too."

"Why can't I?" retorted Accelerator. "Because no one should be left out in the family, declares Misaka as Misaka tries to prove her point.

"Family, you say?" said Accelerator incredulously. "Since when is this self righteous, violent bitch one of us?"

"Like heck I would like to share connections with you!" Misaka said indignantly. She bit her last retort when she noticed that Last Order has started tearing up. As she did not intend to spoil their bonding moment, she held her anger for a bit. "Look, he and I will talk later so let's resume the meeting okay?" Misaka said as she desperately tried to reverse the mood.

"Yay! So let's get down to business and start with self introduction says Misaka as Misaka easily forgives the adults for acting childishly. My name is Last Oder, Onee-sama's 20001st sister and the administrator of a super cool Misaka Network.." Last order started. Then she has droned on the moment she met Accelerator, how she survived Ao's virus and its relation to Accelerator being crippled and having his choker, how she met Worst in Russia and almost died to be saved by him again at the cost of his life. "Phew, says Misaka as Misaka is out of breath because of the long introduction." She was then followed by Worst who seemed to prepare an over dramatic and dragging self introduction much to Accelerator and Mikoto's chagrin.

"I have a feeling that they have rehearsed this"muttered Mikoto. "For the first time, I have to agree with you, Railgun." said Accelerator while massaging his temples which seemed on the verge of bursting.

"Tou-san is next!" said Worst excitedly. Much to their surprise, he obliged though it started and ended just like that. "I'm Accelerator. F*ck you all."

"As expected from you." a bored Mikoto said.

"It seems like it's your turn now, Railgun." he replied pretending not to give a hint of interest on the next speaker.

"There's no need to tell me what to do" Mikoto snapped. "Well..I'm Misaka Mikoto. I'm a normal or rather..stable teen-ager unlike this psychopath here. I am a collector of rare items called Gekota and Kill Bears and sometimes help Judgement in solving crimes..."

"One more word and we would have died of boredom here" cut Accelerator who is hiding is amusement. He expected her to talk about leveling or power or her being in an exclusive school. Nevertheless, she's just a normal kid. "Like you actually attended an actual get to know you session" snapped Mikoto.

"Since we're all finished talking, let's eat for now announces Misaka as Misaka hopes that everyone will become friends now.

As they ravaged the food that Mikoto bought, it seemed like the storm has calmed for a while.

"I did not put poison in there you know." said Misaka as she noticed Accelerator ate only a small portion of the food.

"Damn you're so annoying!" Accelerator retorted, "You, me, in the rooftop. NOW." he added menacingly.

"Now we're talking" said Mikoto while cracking her knuckles. She then turned to her sisters "Last Order, Worst, be good Imotous and let us settle this!"

"But Misaka wants to watch a rusty Tou-san fight." Worst pleaded

"Just watch over that brat and play! The adults will talk." spat Accelerator. Then he jumped over the veranda and flew towards the rooftop.

"Show off!" Mikoto muttered and used Magnetism to lift herself up.

"Well, you both are" mused Worst. "I heard that!" snapped Mikoto from a distance. "If this is what it takes to raise adults, Misaka would rather take care of this brat!" said an aggravated Worst.

"Just let them deal with it. It's the only way he can start anew says Misaka seriously as Misaka hopes that each piece will finally be on their respective places."

"So, here we are..." starts Mikoto awkwardly. "Um.."

"I'm sorry!" growled Accelerator. "And don't make me repeat that!" he added. "For your clones, I plan to atone for the rest of my damned life. This is for our unfortunate meeting and for scaring you." Then silence.

"I haven't ruled it out yet... . I may not know what my clones were thinking but Last Oder and Worst are their living testimonies. You have played a great role in taking care of them and I am eternally grateful for that. For their sake, let's get along and yes, if they have gotten over this, I forgive you as well."

"Heck, I'll try. You're no different from those noisy, eavesdropping Brats anyway. You can come out now, Worst, Last Order!" shouted Accelerator.

"I kind of expected this. " sighed Mikoto.

"Yay! Let's do a group hug! Misaka announces as Misaka expresses her joy on accomplishing the brigade's agenda."

And they ran towards Accelerator and Mikoto without giving them a chance to protest. "I'd rather see you punch him in the face though. Such dismay, Onee-tama!" added Worst. "Geroff me! Damnit! Annoying on top of annoying!" a struggling Accelerator complained. He did not even notice that Mikoto has joined in the group hug with one arm on him as well.

On Mikoto's point of view, she has momentarily forgotten the existence of a boy beside her due to the relief of forgiving and being forgiven. Then somebody stirred and by the looks of it, her face is dangerously close to him. Two identical masks of horror reflected on the red and brown lenses as they realized their proximity. "Took you long enough, brat.!" Accelerator recovered coolly. Mikoto was so embarrassed that she have failed to see a bit of twitch on his lips that may have been a small smile.

Just like that, the sun continued to set and Mikoto bid farewell. They promised to see each other again and planned to hunt Gekota collectibles, much to Accelerator's dismay. On the other hand, his phone memory has earned another entry in the name of Misaka Mikoto. An unlikely acquaintance but are connected in many ways. All thanks to that crazy little thing called fate.


	3. Chapter III (Good Game)

The next morning, the first thing that Accelerator did was check his cell phone. He stared ar the new entry. The idea of exchanging numbers with Mikoto has been incredulous and surreal to him. As if the phone has been playing along with his thoughts, it suddenly vibrated and to his surprise, it was Mikoto calling. He was caught off guard that his mobile fell on his face. A rare sight that Worst luckily witnessed.

"What the hell was that, Tou-san?! Hee hee hee! The untouchable #1, face smashed by a phone!" sniggered Worst. Accelerator was so mad that if not for the constant ringing, Wost would have been probably dead by now.

"What?!" He shouted as he picked the phone. He was still so irked that phone manners has to be set aside.

"Help mee..can't..breathe..quick.." Mikoto answered back weakly.

Without explaining to Worst, he jumped over the balcony and went to the location the GPS is pinpointing. He arrived at the area within minutes. Oddly enough, the place seems very normal to him. There are no signs of wreckage, calamities or any of the sort that he is picturing in his mind. But he needed to find her right away. If Railgun is indeed under suffocation, it will only take 5 minutes to cause a considerable damage on her brain. As to who can easily beat the #3, he will have to think about that later. Finding her first is his priority. He stared again at the GPS. He was already in the location. There are two buildings there and there is an unpassable gap in between. He was prepared to find that cell phone there and look for another lead. He hesitated and squinted his eyes onto that dark alley. Lo and behold, he found not only the cell phone but its owner as well.

Stuck in between the walls for some stupid reason. He was so stupefied that his anger came back twice as much.

"JUST WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" he spat angrily.

"Please..explain ..later.." Mikoto pleaded.

In the blink of an eye he manipulated the wind and created a vacuum to suction Mikoto out of the alley. He also manipulated the vectors on his back to brace for impact. And just like that, she was in his arms, too weak and catching her breath. He just stood there supporting her, whereas she, while panting heavily, had her eyes set on the other side of the road. He did not even give a damn about a white fur ball that has passed through his pripheral vision. Though it has landed gracefully on across the road, his focus was directed solely to the person who has wasted his time.

"SO..." he was so mad he didn't know where to start.

"Before you start nagging, let me catch my breath first!" Misaka started, sensing an ominous outburst.

"JUST ANSWER 2 f*cking qustions!" He glared intensely at Mikoto that she was petrified at the moment. She braced herself.

"Of all the people in your contacts, why did you f*cking bother a busy person?"

"Busy? If I know, you're just snoozing around sensei's place! You're the first in my contacts list, as simple as that!" she replied haughtily.

"Why would I be first? I did not even notice we were close."

"Your name starts with an "A". Baaaaaka."

"FU. Now for the second question.. ARE YOU A F*cking ESPER?! Or you want me to beat that sense out of you?" He added menacingly.

Mikoto seemed to have grown used to his threats that she just regarded this as a normal conversation.

"Well, if I do anything, the cat will get scared. You see, he was stranded on a high window in that alley. He's still young so he can't jump. I was hoping to get him but he's got this natural aversion towards me. That made things complicated. In the end, I got stuck and the rest is up to you to figure out." She explained lamely.

Accelerator has reached the point of being just mad became absurd. He was furious beyond belief though he was thankful that he's still sane. He should have known. Hanging around with her DNAs has taken bits of pieces of his sanity. And now he's dealing with their source of stupidity, he should have not wasted too much common sense. They have been in that position for too long that people are starting to notice. They jumped back right away and were a bit awkward.

"So I guess this is where I say good bye. I did not say anything to Worst and went straight here. She might go off and do something stupid" said Accelerator, breaking the silence.

"Thank you and don't say good bye to me." Mikoto said shyly.

"What's with that face?" he asked. As he started taking note of the person in front of him, he noticed that there are several scratches on her skin. Cursing himself,

"Wait. Just sit here and don't move. I'll just buy something." He dashed off to the nearest Convenience Store without explaining to Mikoto.

As she was very tired, she relented and waited for him. The stinging sensation from her scratches did not even bother her. She was so used to pain and getting wounded is just as insignificant as a mosquito bite. "I guess getting tired just from this makes me rusty." she thought. Accelerator went back with drinks, an antiseptic solution and cartoon coated band aids.

"Here, drink this." He said on a deadpan tone and worked on her wounds right away without giving her a chance to protest and get embarassed. As he was busily tending on those scratches, he even forgot who he was doing it for as he was so used on doing this for clumsy Last Order.

"Eh?!" Mikoto was so surprised by this gesture but is blushing madly at the same time. It gave her a different feeling of being cared for by this person whom she loathed the most.

"Done. I think it's about time I take my leave. What's with that face again? Are you sick?" As he reached towards to check if she's febrile, she recoiled.

"Stupid Accelerator!" sparks are starting to emit from her bangs again.

"Now we're talking. It seems like you're back again. Heck, I got _worried_ for a moment there." He said causally and turned his back. "See you around, Railgun."

_Worried._ It rang a certain bell on her. It has kept her rooted on this spot for a moment. Twice she heard that from different strangers. Different in delivery, yet it affected her. Though the circumstance now may look stupid, hearing that from another person gave her a weird feeling.

"I'm not finished talking to youuu!" She shouted as she tried to ward off those weird thoughts and launched an attack at Accelerator. He just lazily flicked on the switch and reflected the electricity.

"If this is the way you say thank you then you are very much welcome, Railgun!" He said most threateningly. Heck he just had a bad day and was so eager to hit somebody just feel sane. This time, her timing is just so perfect.

"Can I request a fight with you?" she challenged.

"I just said you are welcome... To try. I am so pissed right now that I think I need a bit of exercise." Then he activated the collar and attacked Mikoto head on.

"WAIT!" She shouted with both her hands on the air and realized her stupidity when Accelerator collided when he realized the last minute. He knocked her from her position and was cursing on top her.

"JUST WTF IS THAT?!" First you asked for a fight then cancel it right before it started?! DO I LOOK EASY ON YOU, RAILGUN?! Believe me I am so pissed right now that I might kill you for real." spat Accelerator while shaking from anger.

"THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE STUPID! WE MIGHT DESTROY THE BUILDINGS AND HURT SOMEONE!" she answered back unnerved. She was still pinned down by Accelerator but she did not care. She was getting mad too for his lack of common sense.

"When I ask for a fight, don't just jump right away! Let's go somewhere secluded."

"Since when have you become civilized? Sure. Let's go. Your wish is my command."

Then he carried her and flew past Academy City at an enormous speed. He did not even check how Mikoto was doing. He was so mad at her for giving him a push and pull. Emotions are supposed to be one way and carry on for a long time. Anger should have been just anger and cannot be abated right away just because the situation is stupid. Hating someone is supposed to take time and is not corrected beacuse of such a thing as being worried. Having the desire to fight and pulling it off with mere seconds is just too much for him to comprehend. She has stepped on a land mine and it's about time he teach her a lesson.

Mikoto was thrilled to be moving at this great speed. But to her horror, it seems like she was out of the boundaries of Academy City. They are both dead meats after this. Is the Academy going to overlook this? Still, she is excited. She wanted to go all out to have that weird feeling out of her chest. Though she can't tell if this person will kill her for sure, she's got this instinct that he won't do so.

"OK where are we going?" Mikoto asked as they are now above the sea, just miles away from land.

"Starting." Then he just dropped her. While he knew that she will fall from an non lethal distance, he is still aware that she might break her bones. As he was prepared to catch her the last minute, she spurt wings made of water vapor. That of which she manipulated through her electric power. Then she charged at him with that determined face.

For the first time in his life, he fought not because he had to, or he had to protect or punish someone. He fought to loosen up and to use her term, go all out. He was tired of being challenged because of supremacy and trivial matters such as leveling or hierarchy. This time, they are just fighting because they want to. Surprisingly, it was fun. And that made all the difference.

The signal to stop the fight was when the battery in his choker ran out. As Mikoto reversed the tides and carried Accelerator to the shore, she was very battered and exhausted. From minor scratches post cat-in-the-gap incident, she's now sporting bruises and open wounds. She even had a fractured shoulder. To her dismay, he was just as clean as he was the first thing she met him in the morning. At least she was able to ruffle his hair a bit. She was dead tired yet happy.

"It feels so good!." She stretched and collapsed in the sand.

"I win." He said lazily as he joined her and lied right next to her.

"Did you go all out?" She turned her head to face him.

"I did all out in defense. Damn! I'm bushed". He answered truthfully. He can tell he'll have a hard time killing her as she was good with her defenses too. He has launched attacks that can kill her yet she was able to evade them. And judging with his handicap, she might kill him in the end if she stayed alive for too long. He need not to point it out.

"Hmpp! Next time, I'll be able to bring about a scratch on you." she said stubbornly. For a second, he thought he saw Last Order in her.

"What a very ambitious dream." He remarked sarcastically. "Wait a minute. Did I catch that line correct? Next time?"

"Just wait and see. I will surpass that stupid Tree Diagram's predictions. I don't like giving up, just so you know."

"Heh.. There's no need to mention that junk. It's already broken beyond repair."

"But still, I'll get better. So let's have another round, all right?"

"Tch." He just clicked his tongue and knowing him, Mikoto knows that was a yes.

As the sun continued to set, it was a signal for both of them to go home. He once again tended her wounds despite her outcries. She then helped recharge his choker and insisted for a rematch every single time. He, on the other hand, kept on demanding that Mikoto get a proper treatment for the shoulder fracture she's enduring mightily.

"This is my battle scar! You're not my Dad you know." she retorted.

"Railgun, for the first time, I will surrender to all your stubbornness but just promise me one thing. Have your shoulder checked! If not, I will force you my way." he said in utmost resignation. His threats did not even seem to have an impact on her at all. He had never felt so tired in his life. He has seen bits of Worst, Imoutous and Last Order in her. They are already a handful bunch. Add Mikoto and he might have his lifespan shortened for another 10 years.

As if sensing his weariness, Mikoto sighed. "Deal. Drop me off in the Hospital. But not in Dr. Gekota's. He might give me a scolding this time. I was just discharged a month ago, you see."

"Thank goodness you talked sense! Hold on to me." He sighed in relief and took off while carrying Mikoto like a baby.

"Watch where you're hands are, ba-ka!" Mikoto said as she tried struggling that she almost slipped.

"There's nothing to touch! All I feel are bones and a flat board!" he spat angrily. He was starting to feel a sense of dread on how they will be able to reach the hospital without another set of fresh injuries.

"WHY YOU.." As sparks are already emitting in her bangs,

"OI! WATCH OUT FOR THE ELECTRODE, STUPID BI*CH!" Accelerator snarled furiously.

Just like that, the bickering duo shoot to the sky. But this time, they are not in a hurry. They are flying on what they regard as a normal pace. Taking time in their own way, as they see it fit.


	4. Chapter IV (Bye for now)

Accelerator landed at a hospital rooftop just in time before his batteries ran out. The nearest institution from the seaside was unfamiliar to him; but since he wanted her bad shoulder to be checked right away, he need not to be choosy. Anywhere is fine.

"You can leave me here now. I think I can manage." Mikoto said without any eye contact. She even thought of calling Kuroko but she'll just ran frantic on where she got such injuries. She can't tell her friends about him or her clones. They are better off not knowing. Besides, Mikoto knows she can't impose any further as he also got other things to worry about. Last Order and Worst might be looking for him at this time.

"Fine." he answered back while studying her. He knows she's lying yet he is aware that she is very stubborn. He's also not good with words so he decided to just give in. Though not fully.

"Thanks." She sighed. As he turned his back, she can't help but feel lonely. Part of her is disappointed that he did not stay with her. Still, she tried to understand. She knows he's tired as to what happened the entire day and most of it was her fault. He needed a break. "I'm not his priority." she thought sadly. She just stood there watching his figure slowly fade away. Her shoulder was painful indeed and has come to bother her ever since they landed on the Hospital; however, there's this unfamiliar pain inside of her that has nothing to do with her injuries.

As she was subjected to a series of diagnostic tests, she was told that she needed to be admitted as the fracture needed to be corrected surgically. "I only have a fracture in the shoulder. Is it really necessary to do such tests?"she complained loudly. Even though she has been into fights or has been recklessly chasing after Touma's dangerous world, she has never been hospitalized to the point where she needed an operation. She hated to admit that she is somewhat scared of this. Add up being left alone with unfamiliar people and environment.

"What's with that ugly face? Scared, Railgun?" Accelerator remarked carrying food with him. "I just arranged the room where _we'll_ stay. Guess all that fight was too much for you, huh? Sure you want another rematch? Just let me know so I can book this hospital in advance" he added teasing her.

"I'm supposed to fast before the operation! I can't eat that! What are you doing here?" she countered without answering his question. Deep inside whe was relieved and happy. Did he just said _we_?" She thought.

"These are mine, dimwit! Come on." He answered back. He then proceeded to push her wheelchair towards Mikoto's room.

"Wait a minute! You said we? Are you staying with me? How about Worst and Last Oder and sensei?" she protested.

"Tch. Still stubborn. This is your last chance, Brat. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he answered back impatiently.

Silence. She was unable to say anything and let him wheel her towards the room. She was secretly happy and intrigued seeing this side of him.

"I will take that as a yes. Did you let your friends know where you are?" he asked while assisting her towards the bed.

"They are used to my disappearance at night but I will still call my room mate to let her know I'll be out." The tone of her voice has changed from deadpan to normal. As she was making her call, Accelerator was somewhat relieved. She's just too easy to read. As soon as they are settled in their room, not much has transpired as they were both tired. Soon enough, they have resigned to sleep. They did not even notice the hustle and bustle outside their room. Nor were they able to hear code announcements and distant sirens from the ambulance. It had been along day indeed.

Mikoto was brought to the Operating room first thing in the morning and had underwent surgery without any issues.

"What a hassle." complained Mikoto who's now brandishing a cast. As soon as she was stable, a certain fat Doctor who introduced himself as the surgeon announced that Mikoto can be discharged late in the afternoon. Mikoto was told to rest for a week. Both are eager to go home though they opted for a bus ride to get to their respective homes. Just to be safe. Besides, Accelerator was adamant on the idea of flying with a disabled.

"How lame. We'll have rematch as soon as we remove this cast." declared a stubborn Mikoto.

"Hai hai." replied a tired Accelerator while rubbing his temples.

"Thanks." she said shyly. He had noticed a tint of red in her cheeks that he looked away. He was starting to get embarassed himself. He can't wait to go home and get himself together. Has he gone soft in the head just by hanging out with her? He had encountred many firsts with just 2 days of being together. Knowing her this much had those guilty feelings resurface again. Had she really forgotten her anger that easily? As he was so lost in his thoughts, he also most jumped when Mikoto seemed to have fallen asleep on his shoulders. He looked at her and chuckled. How careless and defenseless this little girl is. Maybe, if she is that comfortable, then he won't have to worry about anything. He hated to admit it but he looked forward to their further meetings. He just had to make a mental note to restrain himself during their fight. She may hate him from doing so, but he is worried she might get hurt all the time.

The buildings are starting to became familiar and soon enough, they were near the Tokiwadai dormitory. He gave Mikoto a light tap in the head.

"We're here." he said most dreadfully. He wished the bus ride would take much longer. He can't tell why but he felt oddly comfortable even having that drooling girl in his shoulders. She woke up with a start. She had been embarrassed all right but she has gotten used to being with him. Enough to make her unaware of her surrounding and sleep peacefully.

"Oh..I see." Mikoto muttered sleepily.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"Yeah, I know." And Mikoto got off the bus alone.

She didn't like the idea of having him walk her near her dorm as many would make a big fuss out of it. He seemed to understand that much without being said and did not say anything. As soon the bus went on, he noticed her chasing after them. She seemed to be shouting something.

"So much for being discreet huh." He thought. As he opened the window, she had that determined look again that gave him an odd feeling inside and shouted

"Don't forget the rematch, idiot! You promised!

He answered her with a dirty finger.

"I assume that's a yes. I'll get over this injury as soon as possible." She thought happily. As she went back her Dormitory, her cell suddenly vibrated with an email saying-

"Anytime. Rest well, brat."

With just one email, Mikoto felt as if her injuries were non existent. It gave her a feeling of light headedness. She read and re-read that simple text message until she reached her room. She has braced herself of Kuroko's uproars though she has regarded it as something of a white noise. She can be loud and scandalous yet it did not bother her at all. Her mind is preoccupied with her brand new experience learning more about him.

On that moment, none of them understood how they affected each other. From mere embarrassment to getting comfortable, it gave them a refreshing feeling. It cannot be considered as getting jittery because of a person's good looks or attribute. It has something to do with doing things that only the both of them can do and learn more about each other during the process.

"I guess he's not so bad after all" she sighed while clutching her cell phone.

"What was that, onee-sama? Hello? Moshi Moshi?" Kuroko inquired worriedly. She knew her onee-sama from that kind of look. It might be that ape again or it can be that new friend who gave her that injury. Though she can tell that it is just a matter of time before her onee-sama recognize such feelings, she knew that the only thing she can do is to support her from the sidelines. Since aside from living in their world, Mikoto also dwells within another world that only select people can enter. A place where even her best friend cannot reach. "What a lucky bastard" she thought sadly.


End file.
